Quiet Place
by ActressCeCe
Summary: This is a fluffy one-shot about Edward and Bella spending some quality time together in their beloved meadow. In their quiet place they escape the chaos of every day life and enjoy the peacefulness of the forest. The meadow has been a haven for the couple from the beginning and is an important part of their perfect forever.
**A/N: It's been almost three years since I've created a one-shot, so I decided to write one for you guys. This is a romantic piece about Bella and Edward spending quality time together in a sacred place, their meadow. I basically took the last scene in the movie and did my own take on it. This fanfic is a little different from my other works, as I wrote this in the third person point of view. I'm not entirely sure what prompted me to do so, but it is what happened and I think it turned out all right. Usually I'm not a fan of third person because it's a narration and sometimes that causes vital parts of the character to be skimmed over and it doesn't portray their thoughts as deeply as it would if the story was being told from the character's point of view. I'm just rambling now, so I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy! Oh and Happy Easter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but the ideas in this little one-shot are my own so use your own creativity when you write.**

* * *

A few months after Renesmee's birth and after the confrontation with the Volturi, Bella and Edward were finally able to get some alone time together at their favorite place; their meadow. It was a sacred place, a haven of sorts where they could escape reality for a while. They adored their daughter Renesmee more than anything, but they still needed space as a couple. The little hybrid was growing very quickly and right now even though she was only about half a year old, she was equivalent to an energetic eight-year-old. She enjoyed shenanigans with her crazy uncle Emmett, and was turning into quite the fashionista thanks to her aunts. She certainly didn't take after her mother in that department. She was a curious and rambunctious child, but it wouldn't be long until she was a mature adult. Edward and Bella hated the fact she was growing up so fast, but nonetheless she would still be around for a very long time.

While their daughter was at the big house being doted on by the rest of the family, Edward and Bella escaped to their happy place to get away from all the chaos that was their life. The cottage provided somewhat of a getaway, but there was nothing like their private meadow deep in the forest. It was early April and all the snow had melted away, but the air was still very chilly, which didn't bother either of the vampires of course. The meadow was lusciously green in color, but no flowers were in bloom yet. The place was still very beautiful, especially the quietness of it.

"I forgot how much I love this place," Bella said as she lay down next to her mate on the grass.

"It's perfect for us," Edward said.

"It's weird, the last time we were here was when I was human," Bella mused. "I can appreciate so much more detail about it now that I didn't even see before, so many aspects I failed to realize."

Edward chuckled as he referred to an old joke of theirs. "I guess visiting the optometrist wasn't necessary after all."

Bella rolled over so she was lying on top of her husband. "I see much more detail of you as well."

Edward smiled his gorgeous half smile that never failed to dazzle her. "Is that so?" He moved to take her shirt off.

"Ah, ah, ah," Bella tutted, playfully pushing his hands away. Edward gave his mate a very confused look. "Our daughter is running around here somewhere. We can only make love when we are sure she is asleep. I don't want to risk scarring her for life."

Edward gave a dramatic sigh before flopping back down on the grass. His wife had a valid point and he didn't want to risk Renesmee seeing them either. She and Emmett were probably spying on them right now, Emmett no doubt making innuendos. That was all right though because Edward loved Bella for much more than simply her body.

"Let me into your mind?" Edward requested.

"I'm not really thinking about anything," Bella said truthfully.

"I don't care. Show me anyway," Edward responded.

Bella closed her eyes and focused all of her energy into pushing her shield completely away from her own mind. She had done this only a small number of times and could only hold it for a few minutes, but her skill was improving. When she removed the shield from her own thoughts there couldn't be anything around to distract her, or the shield would snap back and she'd have to start over. Bella had only successfully done it when she was alone with Edward. She tried doing it when Renesmee was in the room but her daughter was too much of a distraction even though she was quietly minding her own business. Edward himself was actually quite distracting, which was why she couldn't handle anyone else's presence. Bella hoped with practice she would be able to open her mind to Edward whenever because it would come in handy if they were ever in a situation where it would be beneficial for her to share her thoughts with him without the other people around hearing her. Ever since Alice's vision of the Volturi Bella had taken to planning ahead and thinking proactively about what she could to do help in dangerous situations. Knowing her extensive history of being a danger magnet, more complications were bound to happen in her eternal immortal life.

"I won't let anyone hurt our family," Edward promised, hearing the last few points of her thoughts.

"I know you won't, and now I can help protect everyone," Bella said.

Edward grinned in amazement at his strong wife. "You are certainly capable."

"You know, in my human life I always felt so weak and helpless, but now I feel unstoppable. I was the reason everyone else was in danger. Now we can protect each other instead of you taking the bullet for me every time an issue comes our way. Thank you for bringing me into your world," Bella said.

Edward smirked. "You didn't exactly leave me much of a choice."

Bella smiled. "Yes well, you were quite stubborn on the issue."

"As were you," Edward pointed out.

"I'm just glad we got a happy ending. I mean, we could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at us, but we survived the impossible," Bella said.

"We have yet to survive raising our daughter," Edward joked.

Bella smiled again. "I guess we will have to wait on the outcome of that one."

"Indeed," Edward agreed, a smile plastered on his face too.

"We need to get away from all the craziness more often, this is really good for us," Bella noted.

Her husband waited a few moments before responding. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bella asked, trying to zero in on the noise he was referring to.

"Exactly. Perfect silence."

Edward and Bella lay together in the center of their meadow, on their backs with their heads turned towards one another staring deeply into each other's eyes and hands slightly touching. They no longer wished to speak, but rather to lay together in the blissful peace. There was no other place in the world where they felt so deeply connected other than their beautiful meadow. The only smell was of the two vampires and the forest that surrounded them. The only sound was the peaceful noise of nature skittering about and the soft breeze as it rustled through the leaves on the humongous green trees. The spot had never been contaminated by a human presence other than Bella's in her own life. Problems didn't follow them here, they simply floated away to be dealt with at a later date. It was as if they were lying on holy ground.

In their quiet place, it was only them.

* * *

 **A/N: All right, that's that! Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. I am always hesitant to post one-shots because I feel like there is always another chapter to be told. I would appreciate feedback on any aspect of the fic whether it be the writing style or portrayal of the characters or anything in between! Please forgive any editing errors and also I want to note there is currently a poll posted on my profile if you would like to vote. Check out my other stories and leave reviews there too and I hope you have a wonderful day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
